Talk:Wrath of the Tatsugami (Map Game)
Algo *'Size of the armies:' The bigger army gains +1 point. **If the army is twice as big the bigger army gains +1.5 points, and +.5 points is given for each order of magnitude ***Example: Nation A has 5x more troops than Nation B. Nation A gains +3 points *'Military Tech Level:' the nation with the better military tech gains +1 point *'Economy:' The nation with a bigger economy gains +1 point. *'War exhaustion:' The nation with less war exhaustion gains +1 point. **if A nation has fought no wars within the past 25 turns, that nation gains +1.5 points ***This refers to the nation that has had less wars in the past 10 turns *'Battlefield:' The nation who can take more advantage from the battlefield gains points **Battlefield is island +1.5 to defender **Battlefield is mountin +1 defender **battlefield is forest +.5 to defender **battlefield is desert/arctic +.5 defender **battlefield is open plains +1 attacker **battlefield is similar to home environment +1 attacker *'Defending:' The nation who defends its homeland gains +1 point. *Supports: The nation who is supported by a foreign country (not one in the war!) will gain points for each supporting country. **+1 for military aid **+.5 for economic aid *'Luck:' A random number will be generated by random.org. The winner gains +1 point. **the RNG will be from 1-10, attacker is evens, defender is odds *'Morale:' The nation who won last turn gains +1 point. **if a nation won the last 2 turns, +1.5, if the nation won the last 3, +2, if 4 +2.5 etc, etc ***Only applies if the same two nations fought last turn. ***NOTE: these will be modified as the game has less years per turn *'Fortifications:' The nation whose front-line is more fortified gains +1 point **If a fortified city is being attacked, the defender gains +2 points **NOTE: it must be stated clearly in turns if a city is fortified, and there must be a plausible reason as to why the battle is taking place at said city. *'Air support:' The nation who has better air support gains +1 point. (when applicable) **If one army has twice the planes as the other, the army with more planes gains +1.5 points, and +.5 points is given for each order of magnitude ***Example: Nation A has 5x more planes than Nation B. Nation A gains +3 points *'Tank support:' The nation who has better tanks gains +1 point. (when applicable) ** If one army has twice the tanks as the other, the army with more tanks gains +1.5 points, and +.5 points is given for each order of magnitude ***Example: Nation A has 5x more planes than Nation B. Nation A gains +3 points *'Ship support:' The nation who has better ship support gains +1 point. (when applicable) **If one army has twice the ships as the other, the army with more ships gains +1.5 points, and +.5 points is given for each order of magnitude ***Example: Nation A has 5x more ships than Nation B. Nation A gains +3 points *'Agricultural output:' The nation with more Agricultural output gains +1 point *'vassals:' for each vassal, a nation will gain points **+1 for a loyal vassal **+.5 for a new/unstable vassal **-1 for a rebellious vassal *'Fronts:' for every front after the first, the nation will lose -1 point *'War Unsupported:' If the nation's population do not support the war -1 to nation afflicted